Truth or Dare?
by BreBre16
Summary: When Taylor suggests that the group plays truth or dare, what will happen? Will feelings be revealed? Who will get together?


**Hey! So, I have read a lot of the Flight 29 Down fanfiction and I got the idea of a truth or dare style fic from other fandoms! But others should definitely write Flight 29 Down fics too, expecially Melissa/Jackson! Anyways, here it goes! Oh ya, and I don't own characters or the series or anything like that...**

Melissa's POV

I was sitting filtering the water when everyone came back from their chores and settled around the fire for dinner. Mealtimes were almost the only times that we ever sat together not working to aid in survival.

Its been over a week and a half since we crashed and everyone is still in high hopes that we will be rescued soon. We really are hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. I think that what really shook us up from our daily routines was Abby's return. She came back and showed us the worst of what could happen here. I mean she got separated from her group and almost died of dehydration when she was found.

Of course she left to find the others. I really hope she comes back. I mean, shes changed so much since we've been stuck here. But then again, everyone has.

But what I find, is that the more people change the more they stay the same. At least, that seems to be the case with Taylor and Eric. They were the last ones to arrive back from whatever they were doing. When they got to dinner, Daley was handing out bananas and guava. At the same time, Jackson was had finished cooking the fish that he caught earlier that day.

Everything seemed normal, but it was eerily quiet when I first saw the grin that appeared on Taylor's face. She looked, first to Eric and then to the group when she finally piped up and said, " You know, this is really depressing. I mean we're a bunch of teenagers trapped on a tropical island with no parents or teachers telling us what to do, and all we do is sit here and eat in silence? Where is the fun and adventure?"

While she was speaking everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at her. A lot of them looked dumbfounded that she said that. I mean, I was too. Like hello, did she not realize that this is a nightmare and not paradise? I of course didn't say anything, but allowed Daley to question her sanity, "Taylor, what do you expect us to do? We are trying to survive here. This is not a vacation."

Jackson looked like he was ready to get in between them to stop an argument when Eric piped up and said, "No, this is not a vacation but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun. I don't know maybe play, a game?". This must have been the plan of Eric and Taylor because as soon as Eric enunciated the word 'game', Taylor looked at him with wide eyes.

Taylor who had now stood up and turned to face the rest of the group said, "That's a great idea Eric! And I have just the game! We will play truth or dare with a twist."

The rest of the group starred in disbelief at Taylor's suggestion when Nathan asked, "Well whats the twist?".

Taylor looked at Nathan's water bottle and exclaimed, "we will play truth or dare by the usual rules, but we choose who we ask based on who the bottle lands on, make sense?"

Eric looked at Taylor with a grin like the Cheshire cat. The rest of the group's reactions varied. There was Daley who looked open to the idea because she had played before and knew that it wouldn't be too bad. Nathan had a grin on his face like he was planning on what to ask each person. Lex, hearing the game that would ensue expressed that it was a bad idea and that he was going to sleep before this turned out as one big embarrassing episode.

Then there was Jackson. Ahh, he was hot even when he looked nervous. I mean he was new to school and hadn't been around us long enough to know that this was a game that Hartwell students played often. He also probably didn't know that Taylor and Eric were the ring leaders and organized games with their friends at parties with the goals of embarrassing certain people by exposing their secrets.

Before I could object to the game (I knew Taylor's intentions were not genuine), Jackson looked up and said, "Alright, lets play".

Jackson POV

I was nervous to play this game with this group of people. I mean, secrets were bound to be exposed and we have to live together in small quarters. I mean, theres really no way to avoid people.

I looked over to everyone else. They all seemed to know what to expect. I however, being the new kid and not really ever hanging with a crowd into these games had never really played but I knew the gist of it.

Before I could say anything Taylor looked up and said, "Ok lets just go through a refresher of the rules. You have to pick truth or dare before you receive the question or the dare. You cannot pick the same thing on back to back turns. Oh, and if you don't do it, you're going to bed and tomorrow you have to do extra chores".

Okay so that sounded simple enough. So I said, "Alright sounds good who starts?". Before anyone could respond, Taylor picked up Nathan's water bottle mid drink and placed it in the sand and started spinning.

No One's POV

Taylor spun the bottle and it landed on Daley. Daley looked her in the eyes and chose truth. Taylor thought for a moment then said, "How far have you gone with a guy".

Eric ooed and everyone else starred at her intently. Finally, after giving Eric a dirty look she said, "Second base".

Nathan looked at her as if he was going to ask a question but before he could do so she picked up the bottle and spun it, signalling that her answer was not open to interrogation.

The bottle landed on Eric and he chose dare. Daley said "ok, I dare you to go skinny dipping in the ocean". Eric looked at her in disbelief and said, " fine but you guys are the ones that have to live with seeing this awesome bod".

Eric stood up and began stripping slowly. As he pulled off his sweater, he did a little dance. When he started going for his pants, Melissa began to avert her eyes, as did most of the group. When he was finally naked he ran to the ocean and began splashing around. After a few minutes he called out, "My balls are shrinking can I come out now?". Everyone started laughing and Daley called out, "ya come one".

Eric got out and dried off with a towel before putting his clothes back on. Then he spun the bottle and it landed on Melissa.

Melissa was nervous and knew that this was a no good situation to be in. Eric was asking her the question or giving her the dare. She couldn't decide what was worse. She knew that Eric lived to embarrass people so either she takes a question either about her sex life (which was non-existent) or Jackson, or she does something embarrassing like skinny dipping, or knowing Eric, streaking.

After everyone finished starring at her starred at her lap and squeaked out "truth". Eric who laughed had calmed himself and looked at her and asked, "Have you had any good dreams about a certain crush lately?" all well nodding towards Jackson. She knew damn well what he meant.

Freaking Eric! He knew damn well that she liked him and had probably just assumed that she dreamt about him. What would she say? He asked if she had any dreams not what are they. He also didn't explicitly say Jackson, he just nodded at him. She could just say yes and pretend that she didn't understand that he meant Jackson. She looked up and said, "yes".

She wasn't quick enough because before she could reach to pick up the bottle, Eric snatched it and said, "well what are they, inquiring minds want to know".

She starred down at her hands and started mumbling non-answers. Before she had to answer Jackson piped up and said, "hey she answered her question save that for the next round." This seemed to annoy Eric but he handed the bottle to Melissa nonetheless.

Melissa spun it and it landed on Taylor who shouted "Yes! And I choose dare". Melissa thought about what would be a good dare. She definitely did not want to get on the bad side of Taylor but she still wanted to get Eric back for the last truth. She knew she would probably regret it later but she said, "I dare you to make out with Eric".

Taylor looked at her shocked at her boldness. She then turned and got up and straddled Eric who was sitting on a log. She glanced back at Melissa and started making out. Eric got into it and began rubbing his hands up and down her back which Taylor fisted her hands in his hair. They would have kept going had Jackson not have cleared his throat.

They broke apart and Taylor stood up and sat back down at her place in between Nathan and Eric. Taylor went and picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Jackson and Melissa was nervous and the regret she felt about giving Taylor that dare came sooner than she thought.

Jackson POV

Great, my turn. I was so not looking forward to this. I thought that this would be a relaxing game of truth or dare. But apparently, I was wrong since the dares and truths started to get progressively more R rated.

I was debating whether to choose truth and have to answer a question about my past or choose dare and have to do something embarrassing like streak. I figured that I will choose truth when someone who is not Taylor or Eric is asking. "Dare".

"Great!" exclaimed Taylor who continued, "Go have 7 minutes in heaven with the person to your right in the jungle and make sure you get touchy feely and extra close". Jackson looked to his right and saw a very embarrassed Melissa who had her eyes locked on her hands. Taylor had a devious grin on her face and he knew that this was payback for Melissa.

He looked to Melissa and said, "Mel, we don't have to do anything that you don't want". Taylor snickered and said, "Of course she doesn't because Melissa wants to spend that time touching you in places she'd never be allowed on a normal day! In any case, go Jackson and Melissa, unless of course you forfeit". Taylor was taunting Melissa and she stood up, took Jackson's hand and allowed him to guide her to the forrest in the now pitch black night.

Melissa POV

Damned Taylor! She knew I liked him and she knew that I didn't have a lot of experience with boys. When we got deep enough in the forrest, Jackson said, "Look Mel, we can just say we did those things, we don't have to actually do anything".

Melissa felt rejected at first thinking that he didn't want to do those things with her. She felt unattractive and unwanted. Taylor then called out, "I'm not starting the clock till I hear kissing and clothes and trees ruffling". She was laughing and thought of this as a big joke.

Melissa looked up at Jackson, "If we don't do this, I will never live this down". Jackson nodded and their 7 minutes in the jungle began.

No One's POV

Jackson looked up at Melissa, it was dark and he could barely make out her features, but he had chosen a spot where the light from the moon shone down. He placed his left hand on her cheek and guided her face up to look him in the eyes. He said, "If I do something wrong, tell me and I will stop okay?". Melissa nodded okay and reached her arms up around his neck.

They kissed and as they kissed, Melissa let go of her insecurities. She got more into it. Jackson bit her lip gently, begging for entrance into her mouth. Melissa was surprised by how good this felt. Finally they broke away for a second, and Jackson went and kissed along her neck. She moaned in pleasure and rubbed her hands down Jackson's shoulders

They went back to kissing and Jackson placed his hands on Melissa's hips and lifted them under her shirt. He felt the soft skin and her taught tummy. She had wonderful curves. He felt along her tummy and up her back. He felt her clasp to her bra under her sweater and desperately wanted to undo it but he didn't want to take advantage of Melissa. Instead, he slid his hands down her back and over jeans along her ass. He gave a light squeeze and gauged Melissa's reaction. She groaned and hugged him tighter.

He felt his ego boost knowing that this girl was attracted to him. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "You know you feel amazing baby". She, unbeknownst to him because of the dark, blushed and said, "your amazing too".

He sensed that she was nervous and kissed her neck. He noted that her hands hadn't moved from her shoulders. He knew that she probably was nervous and didn't know what to do so he gently lifted her hands from his shoulders and guided them under his shirt. Melissa pulled her neck away from his lips and he sensed her questioning. All he did was nod and went back to kissing her lips.

Melissa felt emboldened by Jackson putting her hands there. She felt his taught stomach. He had abs. She reached up higher over his pecks and felt the muscles there too. She only lightly touched, and her touch felt like feathers to Jackson.

She began moving her hands down further and further until she felt a small splotch of hair above his belt. She felt empowered and started breathing heavily, nervous if this was going to far.

She undid his belt and just as she got it open, Taylor came around the corner with a flashlight screaming that they could come out.

Melissa felt frustrated that just as she got the guts to do that, Taylor had to ruin it. However, she also felt a little rejected because as Taylor said that they could come back to camp, Jackson quickly let her go and did up his belt. He gave her a small smile and gestured for her to walk ahead of him back to camp.

Jackson POV

They had just gotten back to camp and he was mad. He was so hard from his make out session with Melissa that he was almost rude to her when Taylor came around the corner. He felt bad how he let Melissa go like that. Once they sat back down, he could tell that she was flushed. She looked dejected. He cursed himself for giving her the wrong idea. He had wanted that and he enjoyed it, he just hoped that he would get the chance to say it.

No One's POV

Jackson spun the bottle and it landed on Nathan. Nathan looked up and chose truth. Jackson thought of the obvious question that was probably on everyone's mind, "How do you really feel about Daley?".

Nathan POV

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't expect that, at least not from Jackson. Was it that obvious that I liked Daley that event the new guy knew it? He knew that this would change his relationship with his former rival but he really didn't care. That was why he chose to play this game, because he wanted to know how she felt. The only thing was, he really didn't expect to be making the first move.

Finally, I got the guts to say it, "Ok, I like Daley", everyone looked at me like duh that was common knowledge until I continued and said, "as more than a friend".

I looked at everyone but Daley because I didn't know if I wanted to see her reaction. Daley stayed silent but when I snuck a glance to my left, I saw her looking at me with a blank face. Maybe she was contemplating us? At least she didn't full out reject me.

Before I had the chance to figure out what to say to break the ice, I spun the bottle and it landed on Eric. Great what should I ask him? He has to choose truth. Ah, I know what will embarrass him. " So describe you last wet dream".

Eric looked at me and gave me no hint that I had embarrassed him. Darn it! That question would embarrass any other guy.

No One's POV

"Fine, so it was while we've been here, 2 nights ago actually," Eric began until Nathan interrupted saying, "Dude thats disgusting I slept next to you 2 nights ago". Eric looked at him and smiled giving him the 'you asked for it' look.

Eric continued saying, " so anyways, it involved this beautiful blond girl who went swimming and lost her fuchsia bikini top in the ocean and asked me to help her look for it while she was topless because she didn't want to risk losing it when bathing suits were in short supply because we are trapped on an island. It was awesome".

Everyone but Taylor had a look on their face that said that the story was too much information. Taylor though, was thinking about it getting an idea in her head.

While everyone was silent, Eric picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Melissa, the young lady who chose truth the last time. Eric thought and thought getting an evil grin on his face.

Melissa's POV  
Why me? Why me? What are the odds? I have to pick dare and I know that this is going to be awful. Eric will be ruthless, this is what he lives for. Him and Taylor probably conspired all day thinking about truths and dares for me.

Eric with the evilest grin plastered onto his face said, " So I suspect that you had a good time in the jungle with Jackson, but this isn't a truth so I'll have to let someone else ask you that. However, you dare is to go for a little walk with Jackson, sit down and allow your mouth to get acquainted with his ...ah ... member? Oh and I want you to be so good to him that he will have wet dreams about you for a week!"

I was mortified! I felt like I wanted to cry! I had never even kissed a guy before half and hour ago. Now I am going to go to third base with him? Aghhh. I looked up nervously and everyone was looking at me quizzically. I looked over at Jackson, hoping that he wouldn't flat out reject me. I hoped that he wasn't so not attracted to me that he didn't want to do it. I truly felt rejected and unattractive after he just let go of me and did up his belt when Taylor came around the corner.

I looked at him in the eyes and he made no motion to move and so I had to make the first move, "So, are we...umm... going to do this... or would..." I was beginning to stammer and Jackson noticed my embarrassment. He stood up and said, "Lets go for a walk".

While Eric oooed I stood up and took the hand that Jackson offered me. We walked farther into the jungle than before, I think it was because he didn't want the others to hear what we were saying. We stopped when we got to the middle of the grassy cliff that I fell off of after Taylor exposed my video diary to everyone. It was ironic we were here.

I looked up at Jackson and said, "So...", but before I could say anything Jackson said, "Mel, you don't have to do this, we can just say you did."

I felt once again, like he didn't want to do this with me. This time, though, my filter broke and I asked, "You don't want to do this with me do you? I know I'm not Taylor, but am I that unattractive that I can't ...you know?". I looked down my heart beating in my chest.

Jackson looked over at me but I couldn't see the reaction on his face, "Unattractive? Mel I think that you're beautiful and I really want you to complete your dare, I just don't want to force you or allow others to force you into anything".

I looked up at him in his eyes and said, "Jackson, I want to do this, I'm just...really unexperienced and not entirely sure what to do". There I said it and embarrassed myself more in the process.

Jackson looked at me and nodded. Then he slid off his hoodie and laid it on the ground in between his legs. Then he undid his belt and the top button of his jeans. He said, "come kneel in between my legs and I'll help you".

Melissa looked up at Jackson and said, "you won't laugh if I do something wrong right?"

Jackson looked up at her and said, "not only will I not laugh, but what happens here will stay here, ok?"

-FANFICTION DOES NOT ALLOW EXPLLICIT CONTENT SO FILL IN THE BLANKS -

When he was done she stopped and let go. She sat back beside Jackson, leaving his pants and belt undone.

She didn't know how she should feel. She knew that he liked it based on the groaning, but doing this made her embarrassed. She blushed.

No One's POV

Jackson finally did up his pants, and put his hoodie back on. He turned and faced Melissa who looked embarrassed and said, "Wow". Melissa looked up and saw him smirk. Then he said, "You know Mel, I know I told you that we shouldn't get involved on the island, but wow Mel. That was amazing. I don't just mean what happened, I mean the kisses earlier and knowing that you dream about me. All of it. Just getting to spend time with you. I don't want to wait any longer. I don't want you to think that I'm flirting with anyone, like you thought with Abby. I like you and I really don't want to wait to be with you. I'd like to give this a shot while were here. I want to live for the moment, right here right now. Mel, will you be my girlfriend?".

Melissa was in shock. She could not believe that he said all of that. She really did want to try and be with him here. "Yes". Jackson was surprised that she said yes, not because she didn't like him, but because she was embarrassed over what they had just done. But as soon as she said yes, Jackson reached over and picked her up so that she sat on his lap. He kissed her full of emotion and love. When they broke apart Melissa said, "We should probably be getting back to camp". Jackson nodded and let go of her so that she could get up.

When they got back to camp they saw everyone waiting for them. They didn't realize that they had only been gone about 10 minutes until Eric piped up and said, "that was quick I wouldn't of thought innocent Melissa had it in her, or maybe she didn't do it?".

Jackson looked at him while Melissa blushed and said, "She did do it, she was just good and got it done fast". That shut him up and Melissa and Jackson sat down next to each other still holding hands.

Melissa broke apart so that she could stand up to get the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Daley. She chose truth last time as well, so this time, she was choosing dare.

Melissa thought about a good dare and finally thought of a funny one that would make everyone laugh. "I dare you to put you pencils and you clip board in the tent and not use them all day tomorrow". Everyone laughed knowing Daley's obsession with organization and schedules.

Daley gave Melissa a dirty look and said "fine, but you'll pay for this". Melissa laughed knowing that Daley's payback would pale in comparison to what Eric already dared her to do.

Daley spun the bottle and it landed on Taylor. Daley knew the truth that she should ask Taylor, "Do you want to have sex with Eric?". Taylor looked at Daley and blushed. Daley knew how to play this game with Taylor and what would make her embarrassed. Taylor quickly grabbed the bottle said yes and spun it, signalling the end of her turn.

It landed on Jackson who had to choose truth and in an effort to change the subject she asked, "Do you have a criminal record?"

Jackson looked a bit nervous because he didn't want the others to think differently of him. All he said was yes, grabbed the bottle and moved on.

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed at Nathan. Nathan had to do a dare and Jackson thought of a good one. "Ok, I got it. Nathan you are going to take Daley on a long walk tomorrow and you two are going to talk about your feelings, got it?" Nathan nodded, relieved that it wasn't something like go off and have sex in the jungle. No, Jackson, knowing the tension between Daley and Jackson was being practical to solve a problem.

Daley was relieved that she had till tomorrow to think about what to say. She had feelings for him too and that was what made this so awkward. She didn't want to screw up their survival just to act on those feelings.

Daley was drawn out her thoughts by the bottle that landed on Melissa. Melissa looked nervous because she swore that on her next turn she would be asked about giving Jackson head. But she was wrong, she was much more embarrassed because Nathan asked her what guys she had kissed. To anyone else, they would be relieved with that question, but for Melissa it was awkward because she had her first kiss about 10 to 15 minutes before she went to third base with Jackson. With everyone intently looking at her she answered, "Jackson".

Everyone else was astonished and gasped, including Jackson. He said, "You mean to tell me that you had your first kiss on that dare, with me?" Melissa nodded nervously. Jackson continued and said, "Mel, I knew you were inexperienced, but had I known you were that inexperienced, I would never have allowed any of that to happen. I'm sorry". Before Melissa had a chance to respond, Daley and Nathan excused themselves to have that walk, and Taylor and Eric left for the tent that Lex was not asleep in hoping to make this game of truth or dare worthwhile in progressing their relationship.

Once everyone left, Melissa looked up at him and said, "I wanted to have all those firsts with you Jackson. Its just I wanted to do it with you so bad that I guess I didn't care whether or not it was a dare or if it was real."

Jackson was kicking himself. Damn he really did some damage on this girl. Her firsts were by dare. He regretted playing this game and wished that he would have come to his senses about being together on the island without this stupid game. He wanted all of her first experiences to be on her clock and with him in a genuine way, not forced by threat of extra chores. Jackson looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry. This night, while it seemed like a good idea really made a mess. Look, I want the rest of your first experiences to be on your clock and I want you to know that I will not force you to do anything with me. You tell me when your ready and we will start over. We will redo the firsts we already did when you tell me to. Okay?"

Melissa nodded but really wanted to know, "Jackson? How many girls have you umm been with?" She was blushing and Jackson looked at her then said, "I've had sex with five girls and I've used condoms with each of them." Melissa nodded okay with the fact that he was more experienced than her. She knew that after tonight and how the dares went and how he didn't force her to do anything she didn't want and showed her how to do it properly, she knew she was safe with him. In such a short time she knew that she loved him and she wouldn't need a dare to admit that.

She looked up at him and said, "Jackson, I love you". Jackson's heart melted for her and responded "I love you too". Then they had their first real kiss before disappearing in the tent with Lex to sleep because there were some loud noises coming from the other tent.

 **THE END!**


End file.
